


You Can't Share Everything

by camichats



Category: Avatar (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tsu'tey tries to be reasonable about the situation with Tommy, but he misses Jake when he's gone.
Relationships: Jake Sully/Tsu'tey te Rongloa Ateyitan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	You Can't Share Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightcrawler247](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightcrawler247/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149537) by [camichats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats). 



> Tsu'tey's POV for a companion piece to Sharing (linked above)

There wasn't predestination. There wasn't fate. There were good options and bad options. Tsu'tey knew that. He'd lived it. For example, it was certainly not fate that had brought the Sky People to them; it had been a choice that they made, and it left the People with many bad options for their future, more than they'd had before. That being said, the first time he'd looked at Jake and Seen him, it felt like fate. 

Tsu'tey had never been in love before. He had known for many years that he was to mate with Neytiri and they would lead the Omaticaya together. He had known that. But he had never loved her. In many ways, it felt like they couldn't talk to each other one person to another, because over their heads was the knowledge that one day they would mate and it wasn't what either of them wanted. They didn't get along. He didn't understand her; she didn't understand him. For the most part, they avoided talking to each other more than was necessary. 

Then he'd met Jake. At first he'd hated him like he hated all of the Sky People, but once he'd seen him try so hard to understand the world around him, it had been like falling into place. He gave up being Clan Leader for Jake, and he didn't regret it for a moment. He didn't regret it, but he did miss it sometimes. He'd spent years knowing that he was going to be a leader, and in the space of a few weeks, he'd thrown it away. It had been a surprise to Jake when he found out that Tsu'tey could not mate with him and still become the Clan Leader, but he'd known the way it would go from the moment he looked at Jake with fondness. 

Falling in love with Jake may not have been easy, but it had been right. Tsu'tey wasn't spiritual. Not the way Mo'at or Neytiri were. He didn't understand the way Eywa went about creating the forest and helping keep it in balance, but he knew that she was there. He knew that she did not intervene even where the Sky People were concerned, and he knew that she had not intervened when it came to him and Jake. He would like to think that she approved, though. 

* * *

Seeing Jake in his real body worried him. He couldn't protect himself like this. He couldn't run or defend himself if he needed to. He wouldn't even be able to lift his bow. 

Tsu'tey pressed a kiss to the top of Jake's head and tried not to think about it. He knew what Jake would say: that he was safe, that he didn't go walking around the forest by himself, and that he couldn't walk at all, much less get himself into trouble. But Tsu'tey knew him well enough to know that Jake didn't have to move to get himself into trouble. 

They fell into a pattern as the weeks went on. When Jake was in the body that Tsu'tey knew as well as his own, it was as if nothing had changed. They ran, they flew, they hunted together. When his brother Tommy was around, Tsu'tey would fly over to their strange building and spend most of the day with him. Tsu'tey learned about the other Sky People during those visits, and it felt like he knew them without having met any of them. 

* * *

The real problem Tsu'tey had was with Tommy. He tried not to. He tried to be understanding, but when he saw him walking around in the body that was Jake's, he couldn't help the curdle of disdain. Tommy was... bright eyed. He was like Grace when she had first come upon the village. Her eyes had taken in everything, and she'd had pointed questions. It had made Tsu'tey feel like he was being watched instead of interacted with like Jake had done when he arrived. 

Tsu'tey couldn't really ignore Tommy like he wanted to, because for the times that they were in the village at the same time, it's like Tommy sought him out. 

"Hi, Tsu'tey," Tommy said with a too wide smile. 

Tsu'tey resisted the urge to snap at him. Tommy was important to Jake, and he should be nice to him. "Hello," he said shortly. 

"Can I ask you something?" 

Tsu'tey looked at him. He didn't really _want_ to answer his questions, but he probably should. "What." 

"Who's the next clan leader? When you mated with Jake, it made it to where you couldn't do that anymore, right? So who's going to do it instead of you?" 

"That is Neytiri's decision." 

"So whoever she mates with becomes the next clan leader?" 

"Yes." 

"Huh. That's pretty cool. I guess it makes sense. The child of the current clan leader is next in line for their choice, and their future partner takes the other position." 

"Hm," Tsu'tey said, not interested in dissecting his culture for Tommy's benefit. Besides, it still ached to think about the position he could've had but lost. Again, he wouldn't change his decision, but it hurt to think about sometimes. "If you are so interested, perhaps you should talk to Neytiri about it." 

"Really?" 

"Yes." He didn't know how she felt about Tommy, but at the very least, it would give Tsu'tey back the quiet that he wanted. 

* * *

The next day, Jake was smiling at him the way he did when he thought Tsu'tey had done something particularly amusing. Jake was sitting on a branch at Hometree, looking down at Tsu'tey where he was laying in one of the cocoons. 

"What?" Tsu'tey asked, opening the bed wider in invitation. Jake took it, gingerly climbing in so they didn't sway too much. 

"You told Tommy to talk to Neytiri about who she was going to mate with." 

"I did not." 

Jake laughed. 

"I didn't," Tsu'tey insisted. "I simply said that if he was so interested in who the next clan leader was going to be, he should talk to Neytiri about it since it is her decision." 

Jake laughed, clearly amused. "She scared him." 

"That is his own fault." 

"Neytiri's pretty scary, so I wouldn't say it's _only_ his fault." 

Tsu'tey snorted, and Jake leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Tsu'tey caught him from leaning away again with a hand on the back of his neck. He tilted his head and then they were kissing mouth on mouth. Much more satisfying than a peck on the cheek with barely any contact. He moved his hand from Jake's neck to the middle of his back, pulling him closer so they had more skin on skin contact. 

"We should find somewhere more private," Jake said. 

Tsu'tey hummed in agreement, but he kissed him again, long and luxurious, before letting him go enough that they could get up. He watched Jake get out. He'd gotten pretty good at it after all their time together. Tsu'tey wished he could see him move around more in the body he'd been born in, but it was difficult to do when they couldn't breathe the same air and Jake couldn't walk. 

Getting on the branch had been pretty smooth, but Jake's loincloth got a little twisted around. Tsu'tey leaned one arm behind himself, propping his head up a little as he watched. 

After fixing it, Jake noticed that he was staring. "What?" He glanced behind him like there was something else Tsu'tey had been watching. "What are you looking at?" 

Tsu'tey smiled softly. "You." 


End file.
